No Promises
by Ryuuta
Summary: Chap 4! Walaupun ingatannya pulih, Sasuke tetap merasa ada hilang dari dirinya... RnR please...
1. Pertemuan

**No Promises**

**Summary : **Suatu saat hidup melambungkanmu tinggi ke langit, dan sesaat kemudian hidup serasa menghempaskan keras dirimu ke tanah.

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto-san (buat chara-nya), Shayne Ward (buat lagunya), dan –err Ilana Tan (buat summary-nya)

**Au :** Saya lagi insyaf dari genre humor, sekarang lagi mencoba ganti suasana. Romance, I'm Comiiing!!! Doakan saya, yah?

(o.O)

**Pertemuan**

DUAAAARRRR!!!!!! (kata opening ini mengingatkan saya ama AvsR12, mirip sih…)

Suara petir terakhir memaksa Sakura menutup semua korden.

"Demi petir barusan, ke mana perginya Ibu dan Karin?! Ini sudah mulai gelap," Sakura mengomel sambil menutup korden ruang tamu.

'_Apa itu?' _Sakura mempertajam penglihatannya yang tertuju di balik semak halaman. Dia yakin baru saja melihat sesuatu bergerak.

KRASAKK!!

"Oke, itu semua sudah cukup menakutiku. Hei yang ada di luar! Tunjukkan wujudmu!" teriak Sakura sambil membuka jendela sedikit.

Ga ada jawaban.

Rasa takut Sakura dikalahkan oleh rasa ingin tahu. Dia memberanikan diri keluar. Diambilnya payung ungu milik Karin.

Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke arah halaman. Dia menghampiri rimbunan semak tadi.

Semakin dekat, jantung Sakura tak keruan. Dan saat dia menyibak rimbunan semak,

"Ya Tuhan!!' pekik Sakura. Tubuhnya terjengkang ke belakang, roknya basah.

Sebelah tangannya menutupi bibirnya. Pemandangan di depannya bisa dibilang mengerikan, seseorang tergeletak tertelungkup dengan pakaian sobek-sobek.

Sakura maju perlahan-lahan. Dengan hati-hati dibaliknya tubuh itu.

"Demi Ibu dan Karin! Orang ini…" Sakura segera memeriksa denyut nadinya, "Syukurlah dia masih hidup."

Sakura melempar payungnya, membiarkan dirinya basah. Hati-hati, dia mencoba memapah tubuh lemas orang itu dan dibawanya masuk.

CKLAAKK…

Pintu terbuka, Sakura berniat membaringkan orang itu di sofa ruang tamu.

"Jangan. Kalau Ibu dan Karin pulang tiba-tiba, bisa jadi masalah," gumam Sakura, "Di kamarku saja. Mereka terlalu kurang kerjaan hanya untuk datang ke kamarku."

Sakura menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati. Kamarnya terletak di lantai dua. Saat sudah sampai di depan kamar, Sakura membuka pintu dengan kakinya.

CKLAAK…

Sakura segera membaringkan tubuh orang itu di atas kasurnya. Kemudian dia segera mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian bekas milik ayahnya.

"Baju, Baju, Baju. Cari yang muat," gumam Sakura panik, "Ketemu!" Sakura segera menarik kemeja putih yang agak besar dan celana kain.

Sakura mendekati tubuh orang itu. Dia mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Aduh, masa aku hanya menelanjangi dia?" Sakura mulai salting mukanya merona saat melihat wajah orang itu.

Berkali-kali dia hampir meraih baju orang itu, tapi secepat kilat, dia menarik tangannya lagi.

"Oke, Sakura. Tenang. Buka bajunya. Langsung ganti. Ga usah dilihat," Sakura mencoba memenangkan dirinya.

Secepat kilat, Sakura membuka baju orang itu, menggantinya, dan mengancingkan kemejanya. Semua dilakukan tanpa melihat.

"Selesai!" pekik Sakura pelan. Sekarang pandangannya beralih ke bawah, wajahnya makin memanas.

"Aku ga bisa. Terlalu rawan bagian itu," Sakura mulai bingung, "Ga usah diganti aja, deh!"

Sakura melihatnya –orang itu- sekali lagi, "Tapi kalo dia masuk angin gimana?"

Ide muncul di otak –yang nyaris bokep- Sakura. Dia mencari-cari selimutnya.

"Ketemu!" Sakura segera menutupi bagian bawah tubuh orang itu dan meraih celana kain bekas milik ayahnya yang tadi ia ambil dan mulai menggantinya.

Tubuh Sakura menegang dan mukanya merona. Sesaat tadi, beberapa nano-detik tadi, dia merasa tangannya telah menyentuh sesuatu.

"Selesai," kata Sakura sambil membuang muka.

TIba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Karin memanggil.

Sakura : Halo? Ada apa Karin?

Karin : Sakura, malam ini kita ga pulang. Mungkin pagi-pagi kita baru berangkat dari sini. Kamu jaga rumah, ya?

Sakura : Kenapa? Apa pekerjaan Ibu belum selesai?

Karin : Yup! Bisnis Ibu dengan Tsunade-sama masih agak lama, jadi kita masih harus di sini. LAgipula, masih ada badai besar.

Sakura : Ba.. baiklah

Karin : Dan jangan lupa untuk memasak sarapan besok pagi-pagi. Aku ingin sarapan sudah ada saat aku sampai.

Sakura : Oke.

Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut

Sakura memandang nista ponselnya, lebih kepada orang yang baru saja menelpon. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke sosok yang sedang tidur pulas di atas kasurnya.

(o.O)

Sakura merupakan anggota keluarga Hatake. Ayahnya, Hatake Kakashi, adalah seorang komandan di kepolisian dan menjadi orang kepercayaan Namikaze Minato, Jenderal Besar Kepolisian. Sayangnya, Kakashi-san berumur pendek, beliau gugur dalam ledakan bom di Hiroshima.

Ibunya, Shizune, adalah peneliti yang juga murid salah satu Sannin, Tsunade-sama. Selain menjadi peneliti, Shizune-san juga seorang orangtua asuh. Anak asuhnya? Ya Karin dan Sakura. Beliau juga mantan dokter, lho!

Kakaknya, Karin, berusia sama dengannya. Mereka sama-sama bersekolah di Leaf Academy kelas XI. Merupakan tipe gadis pesolek yang bego cerewet. Dia diangkat anak beberapa bulan sebelum Sakura. Tapi diam-diam Karin sangat pandai meracik obat.

Sakura sendiri adalah anak angkat kedua di keluarga Hatake. Orangtuanya adalah korban perampokan sadis 14 tahun yang lalu. Kemudian di angkat anak oleh Kakashi-san –yang kebetulan menangani kasus orangtua Sakura. Sakura sangat mirip dengan Ibu asuhnya, sama-sama pandai dalam bidang kesehatan.

(o.O)

Jam di atas meja kamar Sakura menujukkan pukul 22.35, matanya mulai mengantuk. Sedangkan orang itu belum kunjung sadar.

"Apa aku tidur di kamar Karin dulu saja, ya?" gumam Sakura.

"A~~~~~~~" Orang itu mulai membuka matanya. Sakura memperhatikannya.

"Anou, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura.

Orang itu memperhatikan Sakura seksama, "Siapa kau?"

"A… Aku Haruno. Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura.

"Haruno… Sakura? Lalu, ini di mana?" orang itu bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling kamar.

"Di kamarku. Kamu kutemukan pingsan di semak depan. Saat hujan tadi sore,"

"Maksudku, di kota… Apa? Pingsan?" orang itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

"I… Iya. Kemudian aku membawamu masuk dan…" Sakura menunjuk tubuh orang itu.

Orang itu terbelalak melihat pakaiannya, "Kamu… Kamu… Mengganti pakaian… ku?!"

"Terpaksa… iya. Aku takut kamu demam," Sakura menunduk, "Tapi aku ga lihat apa-apa, kok!"

"Damn!" umpat orang itu.

"Ma… Maaf… Uhm… Kalau boleh bertanya… Apa… Apa kamu Uchiha… Sasuke? Maksudku, yang penyanyi itu…" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Orang itu menatap linglung Sakura, "Uchiha… Siapa?"

"Uhm… bukan, ya? Lalu… Kamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura agak kecewa.

"Aku… Ugh… Entahlah… Aku ga ingat apa-apa…" Orang itu memegang keningnya.

"Eeehh??" Sakura kaget.

"Kenapa?"

"Oh, ga apa-apa, kok! Kamu tidur aja. Udah malem,"

"Baiklah," orang itu menurut.

"Oyasumi nasai," pamit Sakura kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Uchiha??" kemudian dia merebahkan diri.

(o.O)

Suasana masih sunyi. Sakura juga masih hanyut dalam dunia mimpinya. Sampai sebuah teriakan memekakkan telinga memaksanya membuka mata.

"KYAAAAA!!! Sakura bego! Ngapain tidur di kamarku?!" teriak Karin nyaring sambil menarik selimut Sakura.

BRAKK! Sukseslah Sakura terjungkal.

"Eh?? Karin?? Kok ada di sini? Bukannya lagi sama Ibu ke Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Sakura polos sambil mengucek-ucek mata.

"Cepet keluarrrrr!!!"

Sedangkan pria yang tidur di kamar Sakura ikut terbangun karena teriakan barusan. Dengan rambut ayamnya yang awut-awutan –tapi entah kenapa malah membuatnya tampak lebih menawan- menghampiri kamar Karin.

"Oe, Haruno… Ada apa?? Ngagetin, tau!" protes pria itu setengah sadar.

Karin yang sadar ada suara lain, langsung membalik badan ke arah pintu. Dia terbelalak melihat ada seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian setengah terbuka ada di depannya.

"KYAAA!!! Ibu!!! Ada laki-laki mesum di dalam rumah!!!" Karin kembali memakai toa-nya sambil berlari ke arah tangga.

Sakura dan laki-laki itu langsung sadar 100%, kemudian Sakura bangkit sedangkan laki-laki itu membenahi bajunya.

Shizune-san yang kaget mendengar teriakan Karin langsung berlari ke atas.

"Ada apa, Karin?" Tanya Shizune-san panik sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Karin.

"I… itu…" kata Karin sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

Shizune-san kaget, "Sakura!! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan laki-laki tak dikenal di dalam rumah, hah?!"

"E… di… dia,"

"Jadi selama kita pergi kamu selalu melakukan ini, Sakura?!" Shizune-san masih syok.

"Jangan-jangan… Laaki-laki itu… Pria… Hidung…" Karin masih gemetar.

Kemarahan Shizune-san meledak. Beliau menyeret laki-laki itu ke bawah.

"Ibu! Dengankan Sakura dulu! Dia bukan pria hidung belang!" teriak Sakura sambil mengekor ibunya. Karin mengekor Sakura.

Shizune-san tak menggubris. Saat sampai di ruang tengah, laki-laki itu dibanting ke sofa.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap anakku, pria tak tahu adab?!"

"Sa… saya… tidak…"

"Ibu! Dengarkan Sakura! Sakura hanya menolong dia saat badai kemarin!" pita suara Sakura nyaris putus.

"Badai?" Shizune-san memandang Sakura.

"I… iya…"

"Jadi, saat badai kemarin, Sakura tak sengaja menemukannya di semak halaman depan. Saat tahu dia masih hidup, Sakura membawanya masuk," Sakura menjelaskan.

"Kenapa ga dibawa ke rumah sakit, aja?" Karin nyeletuk.

"Saat itu lagi badai besar. Lagipula aku tidak punya uang cukup," Sakura menunduk.

Shizune-san menghela nafas.

"Dan dia tidak tahu identitasnya sendiri," sambung Sakura.

Shizune-san dan Karin terbelalak, kemudian memandang laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu cuma tersenyum.

"Ibu… bisa tolong… periksa dia?" pinta Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Ibu kan mantan dokter,"

Shizune-san tampak bimbang, "Tapi sudah lama Ibu tidak melakukannya."

"Setidaknya peralatannya masih memadai, kan?" bujuk Sakura.

Shizune-san berpikir sejenak, "Ikut aku, bocah!"

Laki-laki itu mengikuti Shizune-san.

(o.O)

Karin dan Sakura HHC di ruang tengah.

"Oi, Sakura! Apa mungkin dia Uchiha Sasuke, yah?" Karin memecah keheningan.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi ternyata bukan," dengus Sakura.

Suasana hening lagi.

"Kayaknya… aku familiar deh ama pakaiannya," Karin nyeletuk lagi.

"Itu kan pakaian ayah," jawab Sakura datar.

"Pakaian ayah?" Karin berpikir, "Ah! Jangan-jangan… kamu mengganti pakaiannya, ya?!"

Muka Sakura merona, "Abis… ga ada pilihan lain, kan?!"

"Jadi… kamu liat badannya, dong? Badan cowok? Live lagi!" goda Karin.

"Karin! Bukan waktunya ngomong kayak gitu!" Sakura masih merona.

Karin cemberut, "Six pack, ga?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

"KARIN!!"

Sebelum Karin sempat membalas, Shizune-san sudah muncul bersama laki-laki itu.

"Ada sedikit kabar mengejutkan. Dugaan Ibu sementara, dia mengidap amnesia," kata Shizune-san.

"AMNESIA?!" teriak Sakura dan Karin bersamaan.

"Bisa sembuh ga, Bu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Masih bisa. Tenang saja," Shizune-san tersenyum.

Sakura menghela nafas. Karin masih sulit mencerna omongan Ibunya.

"Eh, Ibu! Sakura… ada permintaan,"

"Ya?"

"Uhm… Boleh ngga… dia tetap tinggal di sini?" Sakura berbicara hati-hati.

Shizune-san memandangnya heran.

"Hanya sampai dia sembuh. Kasian kalo dia dilepas di jalan sendirian," Sakura cepat-cepat menambahi.

Shizune-san memandang laki-laki itu, "Tapi hanya ada tiga kamar di rumah kita"

"Dan aku ga mau berbagi kamar denganmu!" tandas Karin.

"Aku juga ga mau sekamar denganmu!" balas Sakura.

"Lalu, dia harus tidur di mana?"

"Anou… kalian ga usah… repo--,"

"Loteng ga dipakai, kan?" usul Karin, tumben agak pintar.

"Loteng? Memang dia mau?"

Sakura dan Karin memandangnya penuh harap.

"Di mana saja saya terima," jawab Laki-laki itu.

"Tersera kalian saja," kata Shizune-san tersenyum kenudian melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sakura dan Karin tersenyum riang.

"Eh-eh-eh! Gimana kalo dia dikasih nama Sasuke?" usul Karin tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke?" laki-laki itu heran.

"Kenapa harus Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya abis… dia mirip Sasuke, sih! Mau khan?" Karin mendekati laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu memandang Karin ngeri kemudian dialihkan pandangannya ke Sakura yang sedang tersenyum.

"Baiklah…" katanya pasrah.

"Oke! Mulai detik ini, namamu adalah Sasuke!!" teriak Karin riang.

"Iya-iya! Tapi… jangan keras-keras," protes Sasuke.

"Ayo kita bersihkan kamar barumu!" ajak Karin sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak kebingungan sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng.

(o.O)

**Au :** Finnaly… chap satu selese!! Huaaakkk!! Cuapeeek! Susah banget, yah? Genre romance tidak memeperbolehkan saya menggunakan bahasa lebay nan ga mutu… Opening-nya saya ambilkan dari ide cerita 'The Prince Who Turn Into A Frog'.

Bagaimanapun, inilah hasilnya… Makasih sudah membaca, ya? Review plissss….

Eniwei busway… Ada yang mau jadi pacarnya Sasuke??


	2. Special For You

**No Promises**

**Au :** Ini dia chap kedua dari fic romance-bikinan-pemula. Di chap ini ntar ada unsur lagunya. Jadi kayak songfic gitu, deh… Sekarang jawab review!!

**Tee- :** Saku tegang soalnya nyentuh kawat listrik –disetrum-. Hehehe… ga ding, tapi… ah bayangin aja sendiri!! –gaje- eh, kenapa dirimuwh memakai nick saya? Bukannya nama Y**a ituh lebih bagus dari nick saya??

**Furukara Kyu: **Iya, nih… saya lagi mesum –ngaku- Tapi ga kelewatan khan?! Ya kan?! Ya kan?! –maksa- Fic ini bukan trologi love ato cinta segi3, kayaknya malah cinta segi banyak, deh! Jadinya apa tuh? Multilogi love? –ngawur mode : on- Saya juga pas bikin senyam-senyum sendiri (soalnya gila) ^^

**kawaii-haruna : **Sasuke amnesia karena… karena… Yah, akan saya beberkan di chap akhir –swt- Amnesia ga cuma bisa nginget baju, bahkan warna dan merk kolornya juga bisa! –digeplak- Shizune ga bisa punya anak soalnya keburu ditinggal mati ama Kakashi –di raikiri- Jadi pacar Sasuke? Gampang deh ntar –sok-

**'ana-cHan : **Iya nih banting setir! Tadinya mau banting tulang, tapi tulangnya ga ada –jayus- saya ikut seneng kalo ana seneng –sok- Jadi pacar Sasuke juga? Gampang deh ntar –copy paste- Saya juga kalo ngelamar OC ga pernah keterima, lho! Hiks… -nangis di pojokan-

**Helen Lautner : **Sasu kan amnesia, mana dia inget kalo dia adalah anggota Uchiha yang terkenal (sok) kul ituwh?! –disepak Fugaku- Sasu amnesia karena kelindes ulet bulu –dibakar-. Hehehe… di chap terakhir akan saya beberkan –starry eyes-

**dilia males log in :** maaf dilia-san, saya ga suka sama kamu. Kamu khan cewek –diceburin ke Pasifik- Fic kamu juga bagus, kok! Saya enjoy ngebacanya –nice guy's smile- Saya juga ga suka ama Sasu, tapi entah kenapa malah bisa ngejadiin dia main chara di sini. Tapi, cuma di fic saya aja dilia bisa menemukan Sasu yang polos! Khihihi –evil laugh gaje abizz- Makasih atas alert-nya –kiss bye-

**5 sekawan :** makasih udah belas review –sujud- Iya, ini saya apdeth –jawaban paling singkat, cz udah keabisan kata- Makasih juga atas paporit-nya, saya terharu –gaje lagi-

**Hyuuga Reika : **Reika ga usah kaget kalo Karin itu galak, udah bawaan dari orok, katanya! Saya juga setubuh, eh setuju kalo Sasu ga sembuh! Biar ga sok kul n sok tengil lagi! –diinjek Sasu FC-

**uthie-chan : **Penasaran ama apdet-nya? Ini saya apdet. Moga ga penasaran lagi!! Sasukenya… Wah, saya juga curiga… Itu Sasuke beneran apa bukan, ya? –ditampol- Yang pasti itu beneran Sasuke punya saya, bukan punya Masashi Kishimoto ^^ Mana mungkin Sasu punya Masashi Kishimoto bisa se-polos ituw???!!! –dibuang ke Lapindo-

**kiky0 : **Jangan gitu ah! Saya jadi malu –bences mode : on- Btw, saya kayaknya ga pernah nyuruh kamu review se-lebay tadi, dweh! Tolong review-nya itu isinya kritik n saran tentang ceritanya, ya??

Segitu aja balesannya. Thnx 4 review. Ntar review lagi, yah?!

(o.O)

**Special For You**

Sakura, Karin, dan Sasuke berjalan menuju loteng.

"Oh iya Sasuke-kun, namaku Karin, salam kenal, ya?" ujar Karin sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-Salam kenal," balas Sasuke agak risih dari tadi dipeluk-peluk Karin.

Mereka sekarang berada di depan sebuah pintu yang agak berdebu.

"Ini kamar barumu," kata Karin ceria sambil membuka pintu perlahan.

CRIEEET…

"Uhuk.. Uhuk…" tiga orang itu batuk.

"Sakura! Karin! Sudah hampir setengah 7, kalian ga sekolah?" teriak Shizune-san dari lantai bawah.

Sakura dan Karin berpandangan. Sasuke memandang kedua wanita itu.

"Gue duluan yang MANDIIII!!!!" teriak Sakura dan Karin berbarengan kemudian mereka marathon menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke cengo melihat adegan barusan. Mulutnya agak ngowoh.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun! Nanti pulang sekolah kita bantu ngebersihin kamar," teriak Sakura sesaat sebelum turun dari tangga.

"Ya…" jawab Sasuke lemah karena masih syok.

(o.O)

TEET-TEET-TEET Bel istirahat berbunyi…

"Sakura-chan, kenapa tadi agak telat?" Tanya Ino, teman sebangkunya.

"Iya, nih! Tumben banget!" celetuk Temari yang duduk di depannya.

"Tadi pagi ada sedikit gangguan," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Dari _glasses dark witch _itu?" duga TenTen.

"TenTen-chan jangan… ngomong… gitu, dong.." ujar Hinata.

"Ya terus apaan? Secara dia pinter banget bikin ramuan," TenTen membela diri.

"Dan berkacamata!" lanjut Ino.

Mereka cekikikan.

"Sebenernya bukan dari dia, tapi…" kata-kata Sakura terpotong.

"WHAD?! Uchiha Sasuke yang penyanyi ituhhh?!" pekik seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari Sakura dkk.

Sakura dkk menoleh. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari gerombolan Karin.

"Yup!" jawab Karin sambil manggut-manggut.

"Sumpe, loh!" sahut temannya yang satunya.

"Uhum," kata Karin sambil menunjukkan tanda 'piss' dengan jarinya.

"Ngeributin apa sih mereka?" Tanya Temari.

"Ta-tadi… mereka nyebut soal… Uchiha Sa-Sasuke," jawab Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Yang penyanyi itu?" TenTen memastikan.

"Ya iyalah! Emang ada berapa Sasuke di keluarga Uchiha yang jadi penyanyi?" ledek Ino.

"Anou… jadi kalian juga tahu tentang Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura merasa terkejut.

"C'mon Sakura-chan… Siapa sih yang ga tau tentang Sasuke??" ujar Ino sok british.

Tiba-tiba Temari angkat tangan, "Gue ga tau," katanya innocent.

GEDUBRAK!! Sakura dkk –minus Temari- swt.

"Plis deh, Temari-chan… Masa ga tau, sih?" Tanya Ino.

"Sumpah. Gue ga tau. Emang sapa, sih?" Tanya Temari keliatan bingung.

"Sasuke itu penyanyi taraf Internasional. Emang sih asalnya Hi, tapi dia jarang manggung di negara sendiri," TenTen menjelaskan.

"Ka-kalau ga salah… Sasuke… Tinggal di Otogakure, kan?" kata Hinata.

"Masa, sih? Kok ga pernah ada kabar tentang dia?" Temari masih bloon.

"Emang sih berita tentang dia sangat minim… Tap khan ada internet, Temari-chaaaan!!" Ino mulai gemes.

"Mana pernah sih Temari-chan browsing tentang Sasuke di internet. Yang ada malah berusaha sekuat tenaga buat chatting ama Shikama—" mulut Sakura dibekap paksa.

"Sakura-chan… Ga harus ngomong di sini, khaaaan???" Temari berubah horror kemudian melepaskan bekapannya.

"E-emang Temari-chan… Masih sering cha-chatting sama… Shikamaru-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Belom ketahuan, yah?" goda Ino.

"Tau deh apa yang bakal terjadi kalo Shikamaru tau selama ini dia chatting ama temen sebangkunya sendiri," kata Sakura sok dramatis.

"Padahal Shikamaru semangat banget ngomongin temen chatting-nya," ledek TenTen.

"BRISIIIKKK!" teriak Temari dengan muka udah semerah sambal. Yang lainnya cuma tertawa.

(o.O)

"Tadai—" Sakura baru saja akan membuka pintu saat seseorang menjeblak pintu dari dalam.

"Lo kalo boong keterlaluan, Karin!" bentak seseorang yang tadi membuka pintu.

"Gue ga boong! Dia itu Sasuke!" Karin membela diri.

Sakura mengenali orang itu sebagai teman Karin. Cewek itu berjalan pulang.

"Karin-chan… Mana ada Sasuke yang punya tompel?" kata yang lain, juga sama-sama pulang.

"Tunggu! Aduuh… Itu tadi bukan tompel! Itu…" Karin mengejar kedua temannya.

Sakura bengong di tempat. Setelah sadar, dia masuk ke dalam.

"Sasuke?" gumam Sakura. Kemudian tergesa-gesa naik ke loteng.

BRAAK! Sakura membuka pintu tergesa-gesa

"Sasuke-kun…" kata Sakura agak terengah-engah.

"Eh? Sakura! Okaeri nasai," sapa Sasuke tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan sebuah kaleng cat.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun… Kau…"

"Ya?" Sasuke bangkit dan memandang Sakura.

"Hmpfh…" Sakura menutup mulutnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Hmpfh… Pantas saja mereka mengira kau punya tompel…" Sakura mengelap pipi Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya.

Sasuke merasa rikuh. Dia memegang tangan Sakura, bermaksud menepisnya.

"Lihat? Wajahmu kotor," kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan punggung tangannya yang belepotan cat yang agak basah.

"Eh?!" Sasuke kaget, kemudian menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

Sekarang tangannya juga belepotan cat berwarna biru tua.

"Bersihkan wajahmu," kata Sakura masih menahan tawa. Dia melangkah pergi.

"Uhm… Sakura!" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh saat sampai di ambang pintu.

"Arigatou," kata Sasuke sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Sakura tersenyum," Daijoubu," kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke memandang tempat menghilangnya Sakura. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan melanjutkan mengecat dinding.

(o.O)

Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Dia memandang langit-langit kamar. Kemudian, dengan satu sentakan, tubuhnya sudah dalam posisi duduk.

"Haus," desisnya. Dia melangkah menuju dapur.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat dia mendengar suara denting piano.

"Piano?" gumamnya, kemudian melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

Ada seseorang di depan piano putih yang dulu sering dimainkan oleh ayah angkatnya. Orang itu sedang memainkan nada-nada yang agak asing untuk Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memastikan.

Piano berhenti, orang itu memandang Sakura," Konbanwa, Sakura! Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku bangun karena haus… Kau sendiri… kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku hanya merasa rindu," katanya sambil memandang tuts piano dengan tatapan dingin.

"Rindu? Pada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendekat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di piano.

"Entahlah… Aku hanya merasa… sangat terbiasa dengan piano," katanya.

"Mainkan satu lagu," pinta Sakura. Dia menopangkan dagu di atas piano.

Sasuke memandang Sakura datar. Jemarinya mulai menari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Sakura terhanyut dalam alunan piano yang lembut.

Saat lagu selesai, Sakura bertepuk tangan pelan, "Apa judulnya? Bagus sekali!"

"Entahlah.. Nada-nada ini seakan berputar-putar di kepalaku sejak seminggu ini,"

"Jadi, itu adalah lagu ciptaanmu?" Sakura agak takjub.

"Seperti itulah…"

Suasana agak hening.

"Aku tahu lagu yang cocok untukmu. Aku mendengarnya beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kursinya, menyuruh Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Sakura menurut.

"Coba kau tekan tuts-tuts ini setiap 2 ketukan," kata Sasuke sambil membimbing jemari Sakura.

Sakura terpana. Dia menatap Sasuke terpesona.

"Bisa?" ulang Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

Alunan piano mulai mengalir, Sakura merasa jemarinya melompat-lompat sendiri di atas piano.

**It's hard to believe that I couldn't see**

**You were always there beside me**

**Thought I always alone with no one to hold**

**But you were always right beside me**

**This feelings like no other I want you to know**

Sakura memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke balas menatapnya. Sasuke meneruskan lagunya…

**I've never had someone that knows me like you do**

**The way you do**

**I've never had someone as good for me as you**

**No one like you**

**So lonely before I finally found**

**What I've been looking for…**

**(What I've Been Looking For – Zac Efron & Vannessa A. Hudgens)**

Sakura memandang Sasuke lagi, "That was so sweet," desisnya.

Sasuke membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan semburat malunya, "Tidurlah… Sudah sangat larut."

Sakura berdiri dan bersiap menuju kamarnya, "Terimakasih untuk malam ini."

"Sama-sama," kata Sasuke masih membuang muka. Sakura naik ke kamarnya.

(o.O)

"Yo, Sakura-chan! Kenapa ngelamun!" Ino mengagetkan Sakura.

"Ino! Kalo gue punya sakit jantung, gimana!" omel Sakura.

"Abis dari tadi bengong mulu! Kesambet baru tau rasa!"

Sakura agak menunduk, "Ino-chan… Lo tau apa aja tentang Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura mengangguk, "Banyak, sih…"

"Uhm… Apa dia selalu bermain piano di setiap lagunya?"

"Gimana, ya… Ga selalu sih… Tapi pasti ada. 70% lagunya dinyanyikan sambil bermain piano. Sisanya cuma menggunakan piano sebagai instrument. Tapi yang memainkan tetap Sasuke," jelas Ino.

"Gitu, ya…" gumam Sakura.

--

"Uchiha Sasuke," gumam Karin sambil mengetik tombol keyboard. Kemudian memencet tombol enter.

Sedereta huruf muncul di layar monitor depan Karin. Karin memebacanya satu-persatu.

"Nanii?! Apa ini??" pekik Karin pelan saat melihat sebuah artikel dengan judul **'Uchiha Sasuke Menghilang Setelah Kembali ke Otogakure'**

Karin membacanya dengan cermat. Kemudian dia membuat print-out berita itu.

"Kemungkinan itu bertambah besar," gumamnya.

(o.O)

Lagi-lagi Sakura terbangun tengah malam. Kali ini kerongkongannya tidak terasa kering seperti biasanya.

"Apa aku kena insomnia, ya?' batin Sakura.

Dentingan suara terdengar. Sakura terduduk di ranjangnya, "Sasuke-kun?!"

Hati-hati Sakura menuruni tangga. Di depan piano, terlihat Sasuke sedang memainkan piano dengan mata terpejam.

"Konbanwa… Sasuke-kun…" sapa Sakura.

"Sakura!" raut Sasuke menjadi cerah, "duduklah."

Sakura menurut. Dia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya," kata Sasuke bersemangat.

"Menyelesaikan apa?" Sakura Nampak bingung.

"Lagu. Yang tempo hari kumainkan tanpa lirik,"

"Benarkah?" Sakura bersemangat.

Sasuke memandang lurus ke mata Sakura, "this song… special for you,"

Sakura masih tak memalingkan pandangannya. Sasuke mulai memainkan piano.

**Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love**

**Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high**

**I don't want to let go, girl.**

**I just need you to know girl**

**I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,**

**No promises**

**Baby, now I need to hold you tight,**

**I just wanna die in your arms**

**Here tonight…**

**(No Promises – Shayne Ward)**

Tangan Sakura terangkat ke bibirnya. Matanya terasa hangat.

"Sasuke-kun…" airmatanya mendesak keluar.

"Hey… jangan menangis…" kata Sasuke kikuk sambil mengusap pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Arigatou…" kata Sakura terdengar agak bindeng. Airmata membasahi pipinya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura, "Jangan nangis…"

Airmata terus merembes ke pipi Sakura, "Aku… ga… nangis…"

"Ayolah… jangan menangis lagi… Nanti orang pikir aku ngapa-ngapin kamu, lagi.." goda Sasuke. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

--

--

Dia meremas kertas yang dia genggam. Pemandangan ini sudah ia saksikan dua kali.

"Kalau gue ga bisa ngedapetin Sasuke, lo juga engga!" geramnya kemudian melangkah pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

(o.O)

**Au : **Jah *0*!! Kok saya bisa nulis yang beginian, ya? –mikir-

Lagunya pas apa ga, sih? Kalo menurut saya sih… lumayan romantis…

Betewe, fic ini akan HIATUS untuk sementara waktu karena saya akan ada training buat Bunkasai (sejenis LCT Bahasa Jepang) Jateng dan DIY besok tanggal 1 Februari. Jadi, saya baru bisa melanjutkan setelah selesai lomba. Mohon doa dan dukungannya, ya?

**Mind to REVIEW????**


	3. Sasuke Is Back!

**No Promises**

**Au :** Yap! Alhamdulillah saya bisa menghadapi lomba dengan sukses… Alhamdulillah juga akhirnya chap 3 udah apdet… -ga nyambung- Sekarang bales review dulu, ah…

**Y**a :** Temenku yang makin lama makin gaje… Makasih repiu-nya… Emang sengaja fic ini saya buat singkat. Biar cepet selese –dilempar genteng-

**kawaii-haruna : **Jujur, saya agak bingung mencerna bagian 'tu sebenernya lagunya sasuke ato buat lagi?' Jadi, saya ga dong, hehehe –dijambak- Mohon, kalau berkenan dan ada waktu, dijelaskan sejelas-jelasnya, yah?! Makasih juga karena telah membenci Karin –maksud?- Yup, Sasuke OOC karena amnesia ^^

**5 sekawan : **Iya. Emang saya sengaja cepetin. Di-forward gituh… Soalnya saya masih pemula di genre ini. Takutnya kalo kebanyakan, orang pada bosen. Lagian kalo kepanjangan saya jadi bingung buat mengakhirinya. Konfliknya… baca aja dweh –gaje-. Tuh, kan… romance-nya aja kurang, masa mau dipanjang-panjangin?? Bisa-bisa dihajar massa ntar –norak-

**kakkoi-chan : **iie, ga papa kok! kakkoi-chan ga kelewatan. Kalo kelewatan, ya mundur dikit aja –ditendang-. Makasih atas pujiannya, saya jadi malu –blushing yang memuakkan- Iya, ini saya apdet…

**Helen Lautner :** Yup! Kebetulan lagi demen ama lagu itu… Wah, kalo Sasu beneran punya tompel, mana dia berani sok kul coba?? Bukannya bikin cewe-cewe pada kelepek-kelepek, malah bikin cewe-cewe muntah darah! –dichidori plus tsukuyomi- Helen bisa main piano?? –kaget- waahhh… saya paling banter juga main pianika –nangis dipojokan. Ga jelas-

**Primrose Akane :** Makasih atas doanya… Sekarang udah terkabul (walopun pemenang belom diumumkan) -senyum najong- Wah, ternyata cuma Primrose yang nyadar akan hal yang terselip di adegan ituh!! –acungin jempol- Soalnya saya merasa terlalu vulgar untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya –takut mesumnya kambuh-

**Uchiha Yuki-chan : **-terpana- Ya ampyun!! Beneran Yuki-chan?! –gaje- Saya pikir Yuki-chan ga doyan baca fic cengeng begini… Tapi, makasih banget udah bersedia baca –hormat grak!- Kenapa Karin yang jadi rivalnya Sakura? Karena saya merasa Karin lebih cocok. Di fic ini, rival Sakura harus benar-benar bisa menjatuhkan Sakura. Jadi, cuma Karin yang cocok. Ino sih masih agak kalem –ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya jadi aneh- Yuki-chan kebayang Rhoma Irama pas baca Sasu maen piano? Kok bisa? Saya sih mencoba membayangkan figur Afgan pas ngetik bagian itu.

**Tukang Onar Merajalela :** Wah, ganti penname ya? Jadi keren sekarang –memuji. Nyari muka- Udah saya jawab, yah?? Hehehe, semua tergantung ama orang n kebiasaan masing-masing. Kalo emang lebih enjoy make dou itashimashite, ya fine-fine aja. Yup, ini saya apdet…

Okeh, segitu balesannya. Sekarang masuk ke ceritanya!!!

(o.O)

**Sasuke is Back!!**

"I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight… No promises…" Sakura bersenandung riang sambil memainkan pulpennya.

Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya, teman-temannya sedang mencemaskan dirinya.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan kenapa, sih? Mencemaskan banget… Suka nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas gitu…" bisik TenTen.

"Kalo lo tanya ama gue, gue tanya ama sapa, dong??" balas Ino.

"Tanya Sakura, lah!" Temari menimpali.

"Temari-chan… Kalo kita… bisa nanya sendiri… napa harus diem-diem… gini??" sahut Hinata.

Temari mendengus. Dia mendekai Sakura yang sedari tadi memasang wajah kasmaran akut.

"Sakura-chan, lo kenapa sih sejak beberapa hari ini sering nyanyi ge jelas terus?"

"Eh, Temari… Gue ga nyanyi ga jelas kok! Malahan jelas banget," jawab Sakura setengah sadar.

"Wah… Ga beres nih anak," Temari menggebrak meja sakura keras, "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget. Begitu pulan beberapa anak yang ada di kelas.

"Temari-chan!! Apa-apaan, sih?!" bentak Sakura sambil berdiri.

"Elo tuh yang apa-apaan! Ditanya malah ga konsen!" balas Temari.

"Maksud lo apa?!" Sakura agak emosi.

"Sa-sakura-chan…" panggil Hinata. Sakura menoleh.

"Kita semua khawatir," kata TenTen sambil memegang pundak Temari.

"Guys…" desis Sakura pelan.

"Kalo ada masalah, cerita ama kita," kata Ino.

Sakura memandang mereka satu-persatu, "Janji kalian ga akan nuduh gue bohong?"

Mereka saling berpandangan…

"Ya ampun, Sakura-chan! Ga mungkin, lah!" Temari meyakinkan.

"E-emang… kita teman… macam apa??" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sakura ikut tersenyum. Mereka duduk melingkar, mendengarkan cerita Sakura.

Sakura menceritaka tentang seorang laki-laki yang telah membuatkan lagu spesial untuknya. Tentu saja Sakura tidak mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu mirip Sasuke.

(o.O)

"Haruna-chan, jangan melamun terus," tegur seorang laki-laki lembut pada gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang termenung di dekat jendela.

Gadis itu menoleh. Matanya agak sembab, "Nii-chan…" desisnya.

Laki-laki itu menghampiri gadis bernama Haruna itu, "Melamunkan apa? Sasuke-kun lagi?" tanyanya dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimat.

Haruna mengangguk. Dia menunduk, "Itachi nii-chan sendiri tau, kan? Udah hampir sebulan Sasuke-kun menghilang. Semua cara sudah kita tempuh untuk menemukannya. Bahkan dengan menyebar brosur dan iklan di media."

"Sabar, Haruna-chan," kata Itachi—laki-laki itu—sambil membelai lembut rambut Haruna yang berkilau.

Haruna mendongak. Matanya kembali basah, "Aku tahu, Nii-chan… Tapi kesabaran orang ada batasnya, kan?"

"Aku yakin Sasuke-kun akan kembali," kata Itachi mantap.

"Aku… Aku hanya… takut… Sasuke-kun…" airmata kembali membanjiri matanya yang cemerlang.

"Tenanglah. Sasuke-kun akan baik-baik saja. Dia bisa menjaga diri," hibur Itachi.

"Nii-chan percaya itu?" tanya Haruna.

"Kalau Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja?" Haruna mengangguk, "Semoga saja."

Haruna mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oke, sekarang jangan menangis lagi. Kau ga mau kan saat Sasuke-kun pulang, dia mendapatimu dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini dan berencana menunda lagi pertunangan kalian?" ujar Itachi sambil nyengir.

"Nii-chan!!" sahut Harunaa jengkel campur geli.

**Daitai itsumo doori ni**

**Sono kado wo magareba**

Haruna meraih ponselnya

**Hitonami ni magi—**

Haruna : Moshi-moshi?

* : Haruna-san?

Haruna : Iya. Siapa di sana?

* : Sekarang, identitas saya tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah, apakah Anda mau bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Haruna : Sasuke-kun???

-Itachi memandang Haruna kaget-

* : Kalau Anda ingin bertemu dengannya, Minggu pagi, datanglah ke penginapan di dekat perbatasan Konoha.

Harunaa : Kono—??

Tuut-Tuut-Tuut

Haruna memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Haruna-chan?' tanya Itachi.

"Barusan. Telepon. Besok Minggu ke Penginapan di perbatasan Konoha. Ada Sasuke-kun," jawab Haruna tidak teratur.

"Sasuke-kun?!" pekik Itachi.

Haruna memandang Itachi kemudian mengangguk.

(o.O)

"Nih!" kata Karin sambil menyerahkan dua carik kertas pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya sakura sambil melihat kertas itu.

"Itu kupon voucher menginap gratis di penginapan yang ada di perbatasan Konoha," Karin menjelaskan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Buat… apa?" tanya Sakura merasa tolol.

"Dibakar," jawab Karin sadis, "Ya dipake, lah!"

"Buat gue?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Iya. Sama Sasuke-kun juga,"

"Sasuke-kun??"

Karin menghela nafas, "Lo tau kan kalo Ibu ada bisnis di luar kota beberapa hari?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Gue mau ngadain sleepover di sini,"

"Trus? Apa hubungannya ama voucher yang elo kasih?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aduh… Sakura-chan yang manis nan cantik jelita… Lo ga berharap ada di rumah pas temen-temen gue lagi sleepover di sini, kan?!" Karin memasang wajah siap menerkam Sakura hidup-hidup.

"Emang ada yang salah ya kalo gue di rumah?"

Karin menghela nafas lagi, "Gue ga mau acara sleepover gue terganggu karena keberadaan elo!" Karin menunjuk dada Sakura, "Dan juga Sasuke-kun."

"Kok Sasuke-kun juga??"

"Gue ga mau temen-temen gue pada histeris kalo tau ada makhluk seperti Sasuke-kun di rumah. Bisa kacau acaranya," Karin mencoba sabar.

"Tap—"

"Stop!" Karin menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura, "Ga usah banyak tanya. Pokoknya, besok Sabtu sore, kalian harus udah sampe di penginapan!"

Sakura mundur kemudian berbalik pergi. Karin tersenyum licik sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Anou, Karin," Sakura kembali berbalik.

"Apa lagi, sih?!" Karin terlihat sangat jengkel.

"Voucher ini… bukan cuma satu kamar, kan?" tanya Sakura agak waswas.

"Ya ampun… Emang gue gila apa nyuruh elo sekamar ama Sasuke-kun?!"

"Iya juga, ya??" Sakura melangkah menjauh sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Karin memandang Sakura yang menjauh, "Dengan begini, rencana akan berjalan lancar…"

(o.O)

"Sleepover?" tanya Sasuke heran. Dia dan Sakura sudah berada di penginapan sejak kemarin sore. Sekarang mereka berada di pinggir kolam renang indoor.

"Ya. Makanya dia pengen kita ga di rumah," kata Sakura menjelaskan sambil menggulung handuk dengan kedua lengannya.

"Emang ada yang salah kalo kita di rumah?" Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, sleepover itu acara yang melarang lawan jenis untuk ikutserta. Jelas aja kamu ga boleh ada di sekitar kamar Karin," Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Trus, kenapa kamu ga ikutan?" Sasuke terus mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada datar.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Aku ga kenal ama temennya Karin,"

Sasuke memandang ke dalam kolam renang. Sakura melihat Sasuke.

"Renang, yuk!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke menuju ruang ganti.

--

--

"Haruna-chan yakin di sini ada Sasuke-kun?" tanya Itachi sambil melihat ke sekeliling penginapan.

"Kata 'dia' sih begitu…" jawab Haruna sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh bagian penginapan.

"Emang 'dia' siapa, sih?" Itachi memandang Haruna yang masih kebingungan.

"Aku juga kurang tahu," jawab Haruna sekenanya.

"Haruna-chan, mumpung ada di sini, kita renang, yuk!" ajak Itachi.

"Renang?" Haruna memandang Itachi heran.

"Katanya, kolam renang indoor di sini berasal dari sumber air panas di kaki bukit. Jadinya ga dingin," ujar Itachi.

Haruna termangu sebentar, "Ya udah, deh! Sekalian nyari Sasuke-kun!" katanya riang.

(o.O)

"Sakura mana, sih?" gumam Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah pintu keluar ruang ganti wanita.

Dia berjalan mendekati bibir kolam. Dilihatnya bayangan wajahnya yang memantul di permukaan kolam.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" gumamnya pada bayangannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak berlari-lari kencang tak sengaja menyenggol Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke oleng dan tercebut ke kolam yang berkedalaman 2 meter.

Anak itu menoleh kaget, "Gomen, Nii-chan!!!" kemudian melanjutkan larinya.

Sasuke merasa sesak nafas di dalam air. Kakinya ia coba gerakkan, tapi malah kakinya terasa sangat nyeri. Banyak air kolam yang ia telan. Pandangannya mulai kabur…

'_Sasuke-kun! Ganbatte, nee!!'_

'_Kau yakin mau melakukannya??'_

'_On air dimulai 2 menit lagi…'_

'_Aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu. Aku tetap ingin selalu bersamamu…'_

Sasuke merasa seperti menonton bioskop. Potongan-potongan kejadian seakan berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!!!"

"Suara… siapa itu…" gumam Sasuke lemah di dalam hati. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya.

--

--

Itachi berjalan menuju bibir kolam. Dia sudah bersiap meloncat saat pandangannya beralih pada dua orang yang sedang berenang secara tidak wajar. Salah satunya terlihat seperti sedang diseret.

"Tolong!" teriak salah satunya yang berusaha benerang ke tepian. Itachi mendekatinya tergesa-gesa. Ternyata seorang gadis berambut pink sedang menahan tubuh seorang…

"Sasuke-kun?!" pekik Itachi tak percaya. Dia menarik tubuh Sasuke ke tepi.

Sakura keluar dari kolam. Dia terduduk sambil agak terbatuk-batuk.

"Sasuke-kun!! Sadarlah!! Haruna-chaaaan!!!" pekik Itachi histeris karena panik.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Siapa dia? Kenapa tahu tentang Sasuke? Tunggu dulu… Sepertinya aku kenal… Bukankah dia juga seorang Uchiha? Ah! Dia adalah Itachi… Kakak Sasuke… Kenapa bisa ada di sini?

"Nii-chan??! Ada apa?!" pekik seorang gadis berambut hitam yang memakai yukata khas penginapan sambil berlari mendekati Itachi dan Sasuke.

Siapa lagi dia?? Sakura sepertinya masih agak pusing. Bukannya dia… Salah satu model terkenal itu?? Siapa namanya?? Haruna? Ya, Haruna.

"Ya ampun, SASUKE-KUN?!?!" gadis bernama Haruna itu kini berteriak. Membuat Sakura kembali sadar 100%.

Sakura berlutut di belakang Haruna yang juga berlutut di depan tubuh Sasuke.

Uhuuk! Uhuuk! Sasuke terbatuk. Dia banyak memuntahkan air.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Itachi hati-hati.

Sasuke memegang keningnya. Matanya terbuka, "Nii-chan?"

"Sasuke-kun!! Akhirnya kau kembalii!" Haruna terisak kemudian memeluk tubuh lemah Sasuke.

Sakura menegang, "Kembali?? Apa… Sasuke sudah sembuh??" batinnya.

"Haruna, lepaskan aku!" kata Sasuke sambil mencoba lepas dari pelukan Haruna.

"Nggak, Sasuke-kun! Aku ga akan ngebiarin kamu pergi lagi!" Haruna menambah erat pelukannya.

"Haruna!" bentak Sasuke.

Haruna melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati, "Asal kau mau janji ga akan pergi lagi."

"Kau ini ngomong apa, sih?" kata Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh. Kemudian mata Sasuke bertemu dengan mata Sakura.

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Haruna dan Itachi juga memandang Sakura. Sakura serasa mendapat serangan jantung mendadak.

"A… Aku… Cuma… Lupakan… Yang penting kamu selamat," kata Sakura kemudian beranjak pergi.

Sasuke, Haruna, dan Itachi memandang kepergian Sakura.

"Nii-chan…" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi, "Siapa dia?"

"Eh? Dia… orang yang menyelamatkanmu tadi," jawab Itachi.

"Apa?! Kita harus berterima kasih padanya!" ujar Haruna sambil beranjak pergi.

"Ga perlu," kata Sasuke sambil menahan lengan Haruna.

Haruna pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yosh, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang," kata Itachi.

Itachi dan Haruna membantu Sasuke berdiri. Sasuke memandang ke arah perginya gadis tadi.

"Kenapa aku seperti mengenalnya… Bahkan sangat membutuhkannya…" batinnya resah.

(o.O)

Sakura menghempaskan keras tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Dia baru saja pulang dari penginapan. Tanpa Sasuke.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Dia menangis sejadi-jadi.

Suara pintu kamar terbuka. Karin muncul. Dia bersandar pada pintu.

"Kenapa malah nangis? Harusnya lo seneng dong Sasuke udah balik ingatannya. Dan satu lagi, ternyata dia memang Uchiha Sasuke," kata Karin enteng.

"Siapa bukan gue ga seneng? Gue seneng, kok! Banget, malah! Makanya gue nangis. Gue terharu, tau!" Sakura merasa sangat bodoh mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

"Bagus deh kalo ternyata lo juga seneng. Gue kira lo patah hati,"

"Siapa yang patah hati?! Konyol banget?!" elak Sakura. Dia memandang Karin tajam.

Karin tersenyum pedas melihat wajah Sakura yang tak keruan.

"Lo bener. Konyol. Hidup emang ga adil. Suatu saat hidup melambungkanmu tinggi ke langit, sesaat kemudian hidup serasa menghempaskan keras dirimu ke tanah," kata Karin sambil menutup pintu kamar Sakura pelan.

Sakura kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

(o.O)

**Au :** Waduuuhhh…. Saya lagi blank nih bikin ending chap ini… Kya… Jelek amat siechh?!?! –gaje-

Buat kawaii-haruna, makasih udah boleh minjem namanya. Besok saya pinjem lagi ga papa, khan?!

Sudah memasuki chap-chap terakhir, nih! Minta dukungannya dengan mereview, dooong! Sudah lama saya tidak dapat review (ya iya lah! Orang belom apdet!)!!! –gelandangan mode : on-

Betewe eniwei baswei lagi, ada yang pengen jadi dokter?


	4. Last Melody

**No Promises**

**Au : **Yiihhaaaaa!!!! Chap trakhirrrr!!! Akhirnya saya diijinkan untuk mengapdet chapter ini –nangis lebay-

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena pada chapter ini saya tidak bisa membalas review (sedang buru2!!) Jadi, balesan review akan saya sampaikan di chapter depan saja. Mohon maklum...

(o.O)

**Last Melody**

Pagi harinya, Sakura berjalan lesu ke dalam kelas. Sapaan beberapa temannya tidak ia hiraukan. Menangis semalaman benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Di melempar tasnya ke dalam laci meja kemudian meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan ekspresi mengerikan. Beberapa orang memandangnya sesaat, kemudian meneruskan kegiatan masing-masing.

(o.O)

Sasuke memandang kosong pada beberapa kertas dihadapannya. Melihat apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, Itachi menghampirinya.

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke yang lamunannya buyar mengerjapkan mata beberapa saat kemudian memandang Itachi, "Pagi, Nii-san."

"Ngapain, nih? Tadi kok kayaknya lagi ngelamun? Ga baik lho pagi-pagi udah ngelamun!" ujar Itachi.

"Engga, kok! Cuma lagi nyari inspirasi aja," sangkal Sasuke.

"Tadi Haruna-chan telepon," kata Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Trus?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas kosong.

"Dia tanya, lusa jadi apa nggak fitting baju ama survey lokasi,"

"Ya ampun… Lusa kan kita cuma mau tunangan… Ribet amat, sih!" komentar Sasuke cuek.

"Namanya juga cewek. Dia pasti ga mau pertunangannya gagal. Apalagi setelah pertunangan kalian terancam batal gara-gara lo menghilang," sahut Itachi santai.

"Hh… Kayaknya gue udah pernah bilang tentang penggunaan kata 'menghilang', deh…" gerutu Sasuke merasa sungkan.

"Iya-iya! Btw, selama lo ga ada di rumah, lo kemana aja sih?" tanya Itachi dengan raut muka serius.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Dia mencoba merenung, "Kemana gue selama ini?" batinnya resah.

"Sasuke-kun?" Itachi merasa Sasuke jadi aneh.

"Ugh!" keluh Sasuke sambil memegang keningnya yang serasa berdenyut kencang.

"Lo ga pa-pa?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

Sasuke menggeleng. Tapi rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, ya?" tawar Itachi.

"Ga usah," tolak Sasuke. Kepala terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Sangat nyeri.

"Ga usah gimana? Wajah lo itu udah kayak orang yang mau meregang nyawa!"

Sasuke tetap menggeleng.

"Gue ga mau terjadi apa-apa sama lo. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke dan memapahnya menuju mobil.

(o.O)

Sakura duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Di depannya, teman-temannya sedang mencoba mencerna semua cerita Sakura beberapa saat lalu. Terutama bagian bahwa laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu ternyata memang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi, sekarang Sasuke udah sembuh?" tanya TenTen.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa yang lo rasain saat tau Sasuke sembuh?" giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"Ya gue seneng. Tapi di sisi lain, gue ngerasa ga rela Sasuke kembali," jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Sa-sakura-chan cinta ya sa-sama Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, "Hh? Cinta? Konyol."

Teman-temannya memandangnya prihatin.

"Sakura-chan, kami percaya lo adalah gadis yang kuat. Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi," ujar Temari.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang wajah temannya satu persatu. Kemudian wajahnya berubah agak cerah, "Kalian bener. Gue adalah cewek yang kuat. Ga ada gunanya gue terus larut dalam kesedihan," Sakura menghela nafas, "Thanks…"

Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

(o.O)

Itachi membolak-balikkan halaman majalah untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke duduk tenang di sebelahnya sambil mendengarkan iPod.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terlonjak. Dia merasa saku celananya bergetar. Ternyata ada panggilan di ponselnya.

Sasuke : Moshi-moshi?

Haruna : Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun! Aku sudah menemukannya!

Sasuke : Menemukan? Siapa?

Haruna : Sakura. Gadis yang tempo hari menyelematkanmu! Dan ajaibnya, dia juga saudara gadis yang menunjukkan keberadaanmu!

Sasuke : Sakura?

Haruna : Uhum! Eh, gimana kalau dia dan saudaranya kita undang di acara pertunangan kita?

Sasuke : Terserah kau saja…

Haruna : Baiklah kalau begitu. Mata aou!

Sasuke : Mata aou…

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya.

"Dari Haruna-chan?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut cokelat sebahu berada di depannya.

"Ternyata benar Sasuke-kun!" katanya ramah.

"Ya?" Sasuke agak bingung, "siapa dia?" batinnya.

"Sedang apa di sini? Sakura mana?" tanyanya sambil melihat sekitar.

"Maaf? Sakura?" Sasuke mengulangi.

"Iya. Biasanya kalian selalu bersama," jawab wanita itu.

"Tapi, saya tidak kenal Sakura," ujar Sasuke. Ekspresi wanita itu berubah seketika.

"Eh? Tapi… kamu Sasuke, kan?" katanya memastikan.

"Iya. Tapi saya tidak kenal Anda. Apalagi Sakura," jawab Sasuke lagi.

Wanita itu sepertinya sedang berpikir keras. Kemudian dia tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, mungkin saya salah orang," kemudian pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Wanita yang aneh," kata Itachi tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menatap kepergian wanita itu, "Sakura?" gumamnya sangat pelan.

"Maaf? Uchiha-san silakan masuk," kata seorang perawat.

Itachi dan Sasuke beriringan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

(o.O)

"Nih!" Karin melemparkan sebuah amplop pink dengan pita emas ke depan Sakura yang sedang sibuk di depan komputer.

"Apaan?" tanya Sakura sambil meraih amplop itu dan siap membukanya.

"Undangan."

"Ya maksudnya undangan apaan?"

"Pertunangannya Sasuke ama Haruna," jawab Karin.

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Dia meletakkan amplop itu lagi.

"Kenapa? Lo ga mau dateng? Masih patah hati?" ejek Karin.

Sakura menatap tajam Karin, "Gua bakal dateng. Dan gue ga patah hati!"

Karin tersenyum licik, "Baguslah kalau emang gitu. Karena ga ada gunanya lo patah hati. Sasuke ga bakalan jadi milik elo!" ujar Karin sambil keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura mendelik. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia berbohong. Dia selalu menutupi kalau dia sangat terluka dan kehilangan.

(o.O)

"Jadi, gimana keadaan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Itachi.

"Hm… gimana, ya? Sulit dijelaskan," jawab Helen.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sasuke. Bingung melihat dokter di depannya. Bukanm bukan karena pernyataan dari dokterm tapi lebih ke KENAPA DOKTERNYA ADA DUA?!.

"Jadi begini, ternyata sebelumnya Sasuke pernah mengalami amnesia," jawab Uchibi, dokter di sebelah dokter Helen

"Amnesia?"

"Ya. Dan saat sembuh, kejadian saat dia amnesia tidak diingatnya," lanjut Helen.

"Lalu? Apa amnesianya mempengaruhi kesehatannya?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, Sasuke masih dalam kategori amnesia karena dia tidak ingat kejadian saat dia amnesia," terang Uchibi.

"Gue ga ngerti. Lagian, kok dokternya dua?" bisik Sasuke pelan pada Itachi.

"Emang sih aneh, tapi mereka baru bisa bekerja kalo berdua. Udah kayak kembar siam gitu, deh!' jawab Itachi sotoy.

"Anggap saja Sasuke masih amnesia. Hasil rontgen baru akan keluar paling cepat besok. Tapi saya sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau gumpalan darah di otak Sasuke masih ada," sahut Helen. Ga denger omongan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Lalu, apa bisa sembuh?"

"Tenang saja. Bisa, kok! Nyatanya Sasuke bisa sembuh dari amnesia pertamanya," jawab mereka kompak sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke dan Itachi tersenyum lega.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ehm… Kalau itu kami kurang tahu. Biasanya terjadi alamiah. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi," kata Helen disambut anggukan kepala dari Uchibi.

"Begitu, ya?"

(o.O)

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil seorang gadis sambil berlari ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Itachi cuma bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Haruna?!" ujar Sasuke.

"Aduuuh… Enaknya yang mau tunangan… Jadi iri, deh!" goda Itachi.

Haruna terkekeh pelan, "Makanya, cepetan cari pacar!"

"Hm… Kalo Nii-chan punya pacar, apa Haruna-chan ga cemburu?" Itachi makin menjadi.

"Nii-chan!" pekik Haruna geli sambil memukul lengan Itachi pelan.

"Hahahaha… Gomen! Bercanda! Ya udah, Nii-chan masuk dulu!" pamit Itachi sambil tertawa.

Sasuke mencoba melepas pelukan Haruna.

"Nee Sasuke-kun, kamu dari mana?" tanya Haruna sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

"Hm? Tadi cuma jalan-jalan bentar ama Nii-san," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Mereka melewati grand piano putih yang biasa dimainkan Sasuke. Haruna menarik lengan Sasuke dan menyuruhnya duduk di depan piano.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ga ngerti.

"Mainkan satu lagu," pinta Haruna sambil menopangkan dagu di atas piano.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Dia seperti baru mengalami déjà vu, 'Rasanya ada yang pernah memintaku sebelumnya,' batinnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Haruna menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Eh? Ya? Kau mau lagu apa?" Sasuke gelagapan.

"Terserah,"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memutuskan, aku juga tak bisa memainkan,"

"Uhm… bagaimana kalau symphony Mozart? Mm… Beethoven juga boleh!" kata Haruna antusias.

"Jadi, Mozart ato Beethoven?" ucap Sasuke.

"Johann Chrysostom Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart! Symphony No. 40 and Concerto No. 24!" sahut Haruna semangat.

Sasuke meletakkan kesepuluh jarinya di tuts piano. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berdenyut lagi. Tak terasa tangannya terangkat ke pelipis.

"_Coba kau tekan tuts-tuts ini setiap 2 ketukan,"_

Tiba-tiba dia merasa sedang duduk di depan piano yang lain, dengan seseorang di sebelahnya. Tapi orang itu tak terlihat wajahnya.

Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Lalu, sakit kepala itu semakin menjadi.

"_Arigatou…"_

"_Aku… ga… nangis…"_

Bayangan orang itu terlihat lagi. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, wajahnya tak terlihat karena terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tunggu! Wajahnya mulai nampak! Dia…

"Sasuke-kun!" sebuah suara membuat Sasuke tersadar. Ternyata Haruna mengguncang-guncang pundaknya dengan wajah nyaris menangis.

"Haruna?" kata Sasuke pelan dengan agak gemetar.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa?" tanya Haruna mulai agak bindeng.

"Aku? Aku ga papa, kok!" kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan.

"Sasuke-kun bohong! Sejak tadi wajah Sasuke-kun tegang dan terlihat sangat kesakitan!" bantah Haruna.

"Aku ga papa, Haruna! Percaya, deh!" Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan.

"Sasuke-kun ga suka ya ada aku di sini?!"

CTAARRR!!! (bunyi petir? Maksudnya itu)

Sasuke dan Haruna sama-sama melihat ke arah jendela. Hujan mulai turun dan semakin bertambah deras. Mata Sasuke tak bisa berhenti menatap hujan di luar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya sakit kepala itu muncul. Kali ini sangat hebat dan menyiksa. Sasuke sampai nyaris jatuh kalau Haruna tak menahannya.

"Sasuke-kun?? Sasuke-kun kenapa??" tanya Haruna panik sambil menahan tubuh Sasuke.

Kepala Sasuke penuh dengan bayangan beberapa orang dengan postur tinggi besar dan masing-masing membawa seperti batang besi. Mereka berjumlah kira-kira 4 orang dan semakin mendekati Sasuke. Hujan menerpa tubuh Sasuke tanpa ampun. Dan dalam sekejap, yang dilihat Sasuke hanyalah kegelapan.

"Sasuke-kun?! Sasuke-kun?!" pekik sebuah suara. Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati wajah Itachi di depannya.

"Nii-san?" ujar Sasuke agak lemah yang sekarang sudah duduk di sofa.

"Lo kenapa??" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Gue ga papa, kok! Emang ada apa?" elak Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun bohong lagi! Tadi Sasuke-kun mengerang sambil memegang kepala! Dan Sasuke-kun menye—" kata Haruna terpotong.

"Menye apa?" tany Itachi.

"Ah, ga papa," sergah Haruna cepat.

Itachi memandang ke arah Haruna dan Sasuke bergantian, "Mau ke rumah sakit?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Ga usah. Cuma migrain, kok!"

"Lo yakin?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

Sasuke memandang Haruna yang sangat cemas, "Yakin."

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Ehm, Haruna-chan mau pulang? Biar Nii-chan suruh Kisame nganter," tawar Itachi.

"Tapi Nii-chan—?" Haruna akan menolak.

"Hey, tiga hari lagi adalah pertunangan kalian. Jaga kesehatan. Jangan main lama-lama," nasehat Itachi.

"Nii-chaaan… Aku khan ga maen!" elak Haruna.

"Ssst! Anak kecil ga boleh ngebantah!" goda Itachi kemudian mendorong Haruna menjauh.

"Sasuke-kun, aku pulang dulu, yah?" pamit Haruna.

"Ya. Hati-hati," jawab Sasuke. Kemudian Itachi dan Haruna lenyap dari pandangannya.

Sasuke kembali termenung. Kepalanya memang tak sakit lagi, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang harus dia ingat secepatnya, atau dia akan sangat menyesal.

"Ceritakan apa yang lo lihat tadi," ujar Itachi yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Lihat apa?"

"Gue tau amnesia lo barusan mulai sembuh. Cukup ceritakan apa yang lihat. Ga perlu spesifik," bujuk Itachi.

"Uhm… Gue seperti ada di sebuah ruangan. Dan gue duduk di depan piano. Bersama seseorang," Sasuke mulai bercerita.

"Seseorang? Cewek apa cowok?" tanya Itachi penuh selidik.

"Gue ga tau. Wajahnya samar. Dan orang itu muncul dua kali. Dan keduanya sama-sama samar," Sasuke menambahi.

"Trus, apa lagi?"

"Gue sepertinya memainkan sebuah lagu buat orang itu,"

"Lagu?" dahi Itachi mengernyit.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Dan dia menangis."

Lipatan di dahi Itachi bertambah, "Berarti, lo udah dua kali mengalami sakit kepala?"

"Sebenarnya yang terakhir adalah yang ketiga. Dan gue ga ngeliat orang itu lagi. Tapi sekitar empat orang yang kayaknya berandalan,"

"Berandalan?"

"Ya. Karena mereka membawa seperti pentungan besi. Dan setelah itu, semuanya gelap," sasuke menutup ceritanya.

"Berarti sejak saat itu Sasuke-kun amnesia," gumam Itachi nyaris tak kedengaran.

(o.O)

Ball room hotel itu sangat ramai. Orang-orang berdatangan dari bermacam-macam golongan. Dan di samping air mancur, terlihat Sasuke dan Haruna sedang berduaan.

"Anou… Sasuke-kun kenal sama Sakura?" tanya Haruna. Mala mini dia memakai long dress warna biru tua dan sepatu berhak agak tinggi berwarna hitam.

"Sakura? Memang kenapa?" tanya balik Sasuke. Dia mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dan jas putih yang tidak dikancingkan dan dasi hitam. Juga celana bahan warna putih serta sepatu pantofel warna putih.

"Yah… Cuma tanya," kata Haruna sekenanya.

"Hmm… Gimana, ya? Satu-satunya Sakura yang ku kenal adalah pohon," ujar Sasuke sekenanya.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku serius!" timpal Haruna gemas.

"Iya. Aku juga serius!" balas Sasuke.

--

--

Sakura melangkah enggan ke ruangan itu. Dia memakai one piece dress warna pink dan cardigan warna putih yang dibiarkan terbuka. Juga flat shoes yang pink pudar yang senada dengan bandana yang ia pakai.

Di sebelahnya ada Karin yang memakai kaus lengan panjang warna putih agak lebar bagian pundaknya dengan syal abu-abu serta rok pendek lipit warna hitam dan high heels warna hitam. Juga topi pet kecil warna abu-abu yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya.

"Wah, rame banget, ya?" komentar Karin. Ya iyalah! Yang punya cara kan artis!

"Karin, pokoknya kita ga lama-lama di sini. Ngasih selamat, trus pulang," ujar Sakura mengingatkan.

"Napa juga buru-buru? Kita pulang setelah tukar cincin!" usul Karin.

"Tapi Karin…" Sakura hendak menolak.

"Plis, Sakura! Kesempatan buat liat acara pertunangan artis itu langka!"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Jika dia menolak, pasti Karin akan selalu menghinanya. Tapi jika dia menerima, dia tak tahu akan sanggup atau tidak menyaksikannya. Hey! Dia tak harus menyaksikannya bukan?

"Oke. Tapi setelah itu pulang,"

"Siip!" Karin mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Sekarang kita ngasih selamat ke pasangan dulu!" Karin menarik lengan Sakura.

--

--

"Tapi aku ga lagi ngomongin pohon!" sahut Haruna.

"Permisi? Sasuke dan Haruna, kan?" sapa seseorang.

Haruna dan Sasuke menoleh. Ternyata gadis yang dulu menyelamatkan Sasuke dan saudaranya.

"Iya. Wah, senangnya kalian datang!" Haruna tersenyum sangat ramah. Ekspresi Sasuke tetap datar.

"Selamat, ya! Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami!" kata Karin antusias sambil menjabat tangan Haruna dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Seharusnya kami yang terima kasih. Kalau ga ada kalian, pesta ini ga bakalan ada," balas Haruna masih tetap tersenyum.

"Selamat, ya?" kata Sakura mencoba terdengar tulus sambil menjabat tangan Haruna dan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali tegang, "Suara ini…" batin Sasuke.

"E… Maaf?" Sakura mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" bisik Haruna sambil mencoba melepas genggaman Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke tersadar. Dengan cepat dia melepas genggamannya, "Sama-sama," balasnya.

"A… Aku keluar dulu," pamit Sakura kemudian pergi cepat-cepat.

Pintu depan tinggal beberapa meter. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

"Para hadirin, mohon perhatiannya. Beberapa saat lagi, acara tukar cincin akan segera dilaksanakan," kata Itachi yang bertindak sebagai MC.

Sakura lebih mempercepat langkahnya. Dan saat sampai di luar, airmatanya langsung menetes.

"Aku ga bisa… -hiks- Aku ga rela… -hiks-," suara Sakura yang parau nyaris teredam oleh riuh rendah suara tamu undangan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara piano. Sakura mencari asal suara itu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari piano di dekat kolam renang. Sakura menghampirinya.

Ada seorang pria yang masih agak muda di depan piano. Sakura menegurnya, "Anou… Apa saya boleh memainkan piano ini?" tanya Sakura.

Pria itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum, "Silakan. Kebetulan saya sudah selesai membersihkannya."

Sakura balas tersenyum kemudian duduk di depan piano. Pria itu pergi. Dari dalam terdengar suara menggema MC yang mengumumkan acara tukar cincin.

"Untuk Sasuke, silakan memakaikan cincin di jari manis Haruna. Begitu juga sebaliknya," Instruksi Itachi dan sesaat kemudian suasana menjadi tenang.

Sasuke mengambil cincin perak dari kotaknya dan bersiap menyematkannya ke jari Haruna.

--

Sakura mulai memainkan jarinya. Alunan piano mengalir lembut. Sakura memainkan lagu yang dibuatkan Sasuke dulu.

**Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love**

**Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high**

--

Sasuke membeku. Telinganya menangkap suara piano yang tidak asing. Dia menjauhkan tangannya dan melihat sekitar.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Haruna heran.

"Suara itu. Aku tahu suara itu. Aku tahu lagu itu. Aku menciptakannya sendiri. Untuk Sakura," kata Sasuke tergesa-gesa kemudian dia berlari keluar.

Semua tamu saling berpandangan heran. Sasuke menerobos para tamu keluar.

"Sakura?" desis Haruna pelan kemudian menyusul Sasuke keluar. Diikuti Itachi.

**I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,**

**No promises**

Sasuke menemukannya. Dia ada di sana. Di depan piano. Ya, dia Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia dan berjalan menghampirinya.

**Baby, now I need to hold you tight,**

**I just wanna die in your arms**

Sakura menghela nafas berat, "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun, " batinnya.

**Here tonight…**

**Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love**

Sakura terbelalak. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang melangkah mendekatinya sambil meregangkan dasinya.

"Sasuke-kun…" desis Sakura tak percaya.

**I don't want to let go, girl.**

**I just need you to know girl**

"I Love you," kata Sasuke di hadapan sakura yang masih duduk di depannya dengan mata yang mulai sembab.

"Sasuke-kun… kau?" Sakura merasa suaranya tak bisa keluar.

"Ya. Aku ingat. Semuanya. Lagu ini. Melodi ini. Juga orang yang kuberikan lagu ini," kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut Sakura.

"Ternyata memang benar," desis Haruna saat melihat adegan di depannya.

"Haruna-chan?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Ternyata memang dia 'Sakura'-nya Sasuke," ulang Haruna.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tempo hari saat Sasuke-kun sakit kepala dan mengerang, Sasuke-kun berkali-kali menyebut nama Sakura. Dan ternyata dia adalah Sakura yang Sasuke-kun maksud. Pantas saja dia bisa berada di dekat Sasuke-kun waktu itu," terang Haruna panjang kebar.

"Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Ini semua ngga bisa dibiarkan. Aku akan menyelesaikannya!" ujar Haruna mantap sambil mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Sakura!" Bentak Haruna sadis.

"Haruna?!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Haruna-san… maafkan aku… aku…" ucap Sakura gagap.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" kata Haruna sinis.

"Karena aku… aku telah…" Sakura menunduk.

"Apa?! Minta maaf pun ga ada gunanya!"

"Haruna…?" Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Minta maaf mu ga akan pernah berguna karena kau memang ga salah," Haruna melanjutkan.

"Eh?" Sakura mendongak dan menatap Haruna.

Haruna mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan membukanya tepat di hadapan Sakura, "Sepasang kekasih harus bertukar cincin untuk mengukuhkan pertunangan mereka," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke memasangkan cincin yang sedari tadi dia bawa dan memakaikannya ke jari manis Saskura. Sakura juga mengambil cincin di kotak dan memasangkannya ke jari manis Sasuke.

Mereka berpelukan disambut tepuk tangan dari para tamu.

"Kamu hebat, Haruna-chan!" puji Itachi sambil merangkul pundak Haruna.

"Aku sendiri tak percaya bisa melakukanya. Tapi, asal Nii-chan tau, kebahagiaan sejati adalah bahagia saat melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia," kata Haruna.

"Wow! Sejak kapan Haruna jadi puitis?" goda Itachi.

"Nii-chan mulai deh ngerusak suasana!" protes Haruna.

"Gomen-gomen… Bercanda!" ujar Itachi sambil tertawa.

**I just wanna die in your arms**

**Here tonight…**

(o.O)

**Au : ** Uoh! Selesai! Wew, malah endingnya Itachi ama Haruna! Ga papa, tow??

Hahahaha, dokternya duaa!!! Jujur, saya bingung milihnya, makanya saya masukin aja semuanya! Hal serupa juga pernah terjadi saat penggarapan Akatsuki vs Rookie 12. Makanya, saya sering jiper kalo buka lowongan OC –malah curhat-

Hehehe thanks to all yang udah setia membaca fic ini dari awal sampe akhir. Yang sempat review juga, beribu terima kasih (lagi kaya makasih, nih! Makanya dibagi-bagi!). To kawaii-haruna, thanks udah kasih pinjem namanya (walopun awalnya ga bilang dulu). To Inuzumaki Helen n Uchibi Nara, thanks and sorry, kalian jadi kembar siam dengan amat terpaksa di sini.

Oke, mohon reviewnya. Dan berikan kritik dan sarannya, apakah romance-nya udah kerasa? Tolong dengan amat sangat ('Amat Sangat' itu siapa?!).

Kalo ada waktu, secepatnya chapter epilog akan segera saya update. Di chapter epilog akan saya ceritakan asal muasal penyebab amnesia-nya seorang Uchiha Sasuke!

**Mind to Review??**


End file.
